


Yuletide Joy

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sirius is sad but then very happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule, wolfnoote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: Sirius had made all the preparations for this year's Yule celebration...without Remus. James, Lily, Peter, and even baby Harry are all going to be there...without Remus. Is it truly Yule without the person you love?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Wolfnoote





	Yuletide Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/gifts).



> I was delighted to participate in the Wolfnoote Fic Exchange for the WDS! This is for someone I love, whose fics I love, and so I hope my fic has made her very happy! This was beta'd by purplechimera8, and I appreciate his input to no end. I hope you enjoy! <3

Sirius stepped back to admire the tree. The candles were lighted and the cranberry strands were so bright against the deep green of the pine. He’d charmed the star on the top to glow gently, and the baubles were filled with cinnamon and orange peel to mix with the pine. Around the room were holly leaves and berries, more candles, and the yule log was decorated and ready for the fireplace. It smelled and looked like Yule, but it didn’t quite feel like Yule yet. He tried to determine what was missing: he’d finished decorating the tree, there were wishes in the windows, white candles anointed with frankincense were glowing beautifully, and the yule log was adorned with oak leaves, acorns, and holly leaves with their tiny berries popping out against all the brown and green. A small pile of bay leaves were prepared next to it, and Sirius couldn’t help but wonder what he’d forgotten.

Peter was meant to cook the food; James, Lily, and Harry were bringing another yule log, this one being a cake; and Remus…

Well, the mission came first. Sirius hated that he couldn’t be with his family for Yule, hated that the war took Remus so far away so often. This fueled his hatred for the Death Eaters and any wix that tried to excuse them.

No one could say anything that would make up for the fact that Remus was away for Yule, had been away for over a month. Sirius sighed. Dwelling on it would hardly make things better, but he knew the one wish he’d be writing on a bay leaf straight away:  _ Bring Remus home _ . He could only hope that it would come true; magic could only do so much.

The time he spent tidying to distract himself was well spent, and he knew it was the most he’d tidied anything in his life. Surely the place was spotless by now…

But that meant there wasn’t anything left to do but wait. Wincing, he checked his watch. The relief he felt that he only had five minutes to wait was ridiculously immense, but Sirius counted it as a win. This meant he could putter about the kitchen and set the kettle to boil instead of pace in the living room with the Yuletide celebrations awaiting everyone but Remus.

He had just entered the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door. It was the first time in his life that he was grateful guests were early.

“Be just there,” he called out, and put on a convincing smile. When he threw the door open, he blinked once. Twice. Three times.

“Hello,” said Remus.

“It’s not Yule without you,” Sirius managed, and pulled Remus close. “Thank Merlin you’ve come home at last.”

Remus held on, and both men pretended that they didn’t hear the other sniffling.

“Happy Yule, Sirius.”

“Happy Yule, Remus. Come in, come in.” Sirius nearly dragged him into the room, grinning and blinking fiercely in order to see him properly. When the door was shut, Remus dragged a sleeve across his face. Sirius couldn’t help himself; his body seemed to pitch forwards without input from his brain and his arms were thrown around the other man once more.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He just had to hold on, for as long as possible.

“Not as much as I’ve missed you, Pads.” Remus’ voice was shaky, and Sirius was secretly grateful that both of them seemed to be an utter, blubbering mess.

“Yule will be perfect now,” Sirius mused.

“Will it?”

“Yeah,” Sirius laughed. “I’ve got the tree, the log, the bay leaves, and the love of my life.”

“Ah,” Remus chuckled. “Well, unfortunately, I seem to remember food being an important aspect of the holiday.”

“That’s a problem for the others.”

“Others?”

“James, Lily, Harry, and Peter. They’re in charge of the food. I’m in charge of the setting. You’re now in charge of clean-up as you couldn’t help prepare.”

“I see,” Remus laughed. “I’ll do my share, then.”

“Good,” Sirius stroked a hand down his lover’s scarred cheek. “I know you probably can’t tell me anything. I understand. But...if there’s anything I can know, that you’d want to talk about…”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Remus said solemnly. His face now showed the signs of little sleep and stress. Sirius was certain the same signs were written on his own face. Stupidly, he wished there was no war and no sleepless nights wondering who would die next. He pushed that thought aside; reality couldn’t be wished away. No magic was powerful enough to truly do that.

“I’ll be here,” Sirius responded at last. “We’ll lean on each other, and we’ll get through. We’ve got to get through.”

“We’ve got a life ahead of us,” Remus said. There was something like a smile on his face now, and he almost looked like the twenty-one year old he was. It helped settle Sirius’ worry and doubt twisting together inside.

“That we do,” Sirius nodded. “We’ve got a godson to corrupt.”

“We’ve got a world to build,” Remus smiled fully. “And a godson to teach about the true flair of mischief-making.”

“Without his mother knowing,” Sirius added.

“That’s a lost cause, love,” Remus laughed. “I think she knows full well that we’ll be teaching Harry things we ought to leave alone.”

“It’s the principle,” Sirius insisted. “We will do our best to keep it a closely guarded secret.”

“Fine,” Remus rolled his eyes. “A closely guarded secret indeed.”

Another knock sounded at the door, insistent and quick. Sirius knew James’ knock better than his brother by blood’s knock. He put that thought aside as he opened the door once more.

“Look who’s here!” Sirius swept an arm grandly to make Remus’ presence known.

“Moony!” James’ whooping cheer made Harry gurgle and giggle while Lily came to hug Sirius with a joyful laugh.

“Happy Yule!” Her voice managed to carry over the din of James’ happy shouts and Remus’ full laughter as they play-wrestled in the entryway. Sirius plucked his godson out of Lily’s arms and swung him about gleefully.

“Happy Yule!” Sirius finally felt like it was true. When Peter arrived holding a plate of their Yule pud, the celebration truly began. The war was still on, yes, but now they were simply five adults and a baby enjoying a family holiday and each other. Sirius knew that as long as they had each other, he could go on.

He saw Remus kiss Harry’s plump cheek. Yes, now he looked like the twenty-one year old he was. The war could go to hell. They could die tomorrow.

But now...right now, he had Remus looking happy and young and bright. It would carry him through the rest.

Until the very end.


End file.
